


down on my knees

by potofstu



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofstu/pseuds/potofstu
Summary: Being the ruler of an entire kingdom can be rough, so when Gumball needs someone to submit to, his horny boyfriend is definitely there to help.
Relationships: Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee
Kudos: 167





	down on my knees

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut in over a year and a half, and i'm cringing at how bad this is, but oh well.   
> enjoy <3

“Glob dammit!” Prince Gumball screamed, hurriedly whipping his rubber lab gloves off of his hands. The prince was rather professional, and rarely ever swore but this time he felt it necessary to let a curse word slip out just this once. For the fifth time, his experiment to see what synthetic flavor particles could mimic the taste of red had failed, and his boyfriend, Marshall Lee, stood still, holding a vial of the defective chemical mixture that Prince Gumball had just whipped up for him. 

“Bubba, you don’t have to do this…” Marshall Lee began, only to be startled by Prince Gumball slamming his hand on the lemon wafer desk that the couple was standing at. “Yes! I do!,” the prince retorted. “Marshall, you and I both know how irritable you get when you’re hungry. I found you gnawing on a few of the candy orphans' arms. Thank goodness I stopped you in time before you caused some serious damage to the poor little things.” Marshall shrugged in response, recalling that moment very clearly. He almost felt sorry for the orphans, but then soon remembered that Gumball could just use their DNA to clone new candy children, and quickly went back to focusing on the task at hand. 

“Sorry for being so harsh. It’s just,” Prince Gumball let out a heavy sigh mid-sentence, and slowly made his way to the window in his lab, staring at all of the candy citizens that roamed around the kingdom that he was in charge of. “Sometimes I need a break. I just need someone else to take control; take over for a bit, you know?”

When he didn’t hear a response, the prince became concerned, until he felt a pair of cold arms wrap around his waist, and Marshall Lee’s chin resting on his shoulder. “Hey Bubs? When’s the last time we had sex?” the vampire asked, lifting his head and cocking it slightly, giving himself a more innocent look compared to the question that had just come out of his mouth. 

Gumball had to contemplate for a few seconds. How long had it been? Despite his incredible work-ethic and sophisticated attitude, Prince Gumball’s sex drive was usually through the roof, which went along well with the fact that Marshall Lee was quite a sex addict. His recent work had made him sluggish most nights, and too exhausted to feel any arousal. His boyfriend was of course disappointed by it, but he understood Gumball’s dedication to him, and recognized his effort towards taking care of his weird vampire needs. It actually made him a bit emotional.

“I guess it’s been a while.”

“Well, you said you needed to let go, right?,” Marshall was plotting something, and was positive that the prince would enjoy it. He brought his hands to Gumball’s shoulders, sending a shiver down his spine.

“...How about you submit to me?..”

Before Marshall could even open his mouth to finish his sentence, Gumball had his lab coat off, and was on his knees, staring up at the vampire intently, eyes begging for attention as they slowly trailed from Marshall’s glowy red eyes…

...to his fangs; his lips… down his neck and his torso all the way down to the button on his navy blue skinny jeans. 

“Aw, I know what you really want,” Marshall growled in a low-gruff voice. “Go on, open it up.” His voice was always so soothing to Gumball. No matter what the context was, Marshall Lee’s voice just had a naturally seductive tone to it, and right now it was making his boxers tight. It was almost as if his brain was letting go, and a wave of euphoria and lust passed through him, causing the prince to hastily undo the button and zipper of Marshall Lee’s jeans and tug them down his slender legs. He did the same with the vampire king’s briefs, to see a hard, dripping cock spring up near his lips. 

Marshall Lee grabbed Gumball by the hair and brought it towards his member. “Now suck.” he commanded, in that low, gruff voice that made Gumball squirm. Gumball opened his mouth but gagged when Marshall bucked his hips into the tight heat in front of him. “S-sorry,” he groaned, pulling out so that only the tip was in, and pushed his dick right back in until Gumball’s nose was touching the lukewarm skin right below his navel. “You were taking too long.” 

Tears formed at the royal’s eyes, but the feeling of choking was something that he was enjoying quite a bit. A groan escaped from his lips, which caused Marshall to thrust his cock further down until the head reached the tip of Gumball’s throat.

“My apologies, your majesty,” Marshall said once more in that gruff voice. “Mhn… Fuck, Bubs I think I’m getting close.” Glob, Prince Gumball loved it when his boyfriend referred to him as “your majesty.” His face began heating up and his body trembled with ecstasy. The rush of being on his knees and used was making him quiver with pleasure. 

A few lazy pumps later, Marshall reached climax, spilling his load down his boyfriend’s throat. Gumball struggled to swallow all of it, but the rough tug on his hair gave him the motivation to lap up the remaining seed off of the vampire’s cock.

“Good boy, Gummy. Now, looks like you need some help here, too?,” Marshall cupped the obvious bulge in Gumball’s trousers. “I can’t just leave you like this…”


End file.
